


My Journey With You

by MistWorld



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Prompt Fic, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistWorld/pseuds/MistWorld
Summary: 25 short prompts about the hardships and joys of Richter's and Emil's life together.





	My Journey With You

**Author's Note:**

> Tales of Symphonia is not mine.

**Green**  
It was every time Richter looked into those lovely green eyes that he realised it was Emil, not Aster, whom he had fallen in love with.

 **Art**  
Richter always watched, fascinated, while Emil carved vegetables into the most complicated shapes with the tiniest details, creating beautiful pieces of art with only a kitchen knife.

 **Trust**  
To Emil, it was a sign of unrelented trust that Richter, without showing any resentment, allowed him to touch the wound he gave him many years ago.

 **Rain**  
On rainy days, Richter would read a book a Emil would be right where he wanted him: asleep on his lap, lulled to sleep by his soft breathing and the sound of raindrops hitting the pavement.

 **Peeping**  
No matter how hard he tried, Emil could never resist admiring Richter's bare torso - marred, but wonderfully sculpted - whenever the half-elf readied himself for a bath, peeping at him through his fingers.

 **Awake**  
Cranky as he was when he woke up in the middle of the night with Emil's weight on top of him, Richter did not express his anger when he felt soft lips against his forehead, but pretended to be asleep instead.

 **Trapped**  
Being trapped inside the Balacruf Mausoleum wasn't all that bad with Emil by his side.

 **Steal**  
Richter wasn't really the affectionate type, but whenever he left Emil's side, even if only for a couple hours, he would steal a kiss from him.

 **Dog**  
He used to compare Emil to a dog in a negative way, but Richter came to the conclusion that Emil's loyalty and excitement were endearing and doglike personality traits.

**Blush**  
As they sat beside each other in the hot spring, Emil prayed Richter would believe it was the heat that was causing the bright blush on his cheeks.

His prayers were not answered.

**Smile**  
Something that was only Emil's to behold was the ghost of a smile on Richter's face when waking up after a long, peaceful night.

**Apologise**  
As the years passed, Richter noticed that while Emil apologised less than before, he had started to apologise more.

**Nursing**  
Richter would never surrender himself to a simple fever, but while he was being nursed back to health by his ever-caring boyfriend he decided there was nothing wrong with taking it easy for a change.

**Starry**  
Gazing at the starry sky, Emil thought to himself that it was rather romantic, traveling at night with his boyfriend.

**Close**  
"Watch out!" Richter rasped, pulling Emil close and away from the crumbling peak of Hima, where they almost lost each other for good if he hadn't rescued Emil in time.

**Cuddling**  
Amidst the blistering cold and treacherous snow storms, they would keep warm with thick blankets and lots of cuddling (as suggested by Emil).

**Nest**  
Emil snorted as a chirpee put little twigs on top of the Richter's head to make a bird nest. Richter was not happy.

**Glasses**  
It was all thanks to Emil's curiosity and a playful moment in which he tried on glasses that Richter discovered his fetish for boys with glasses... or maybe just Emil wearing **his** glasses.

**Dinner**  
Whenever Richter was away, Emil would still serve dinner for two just to make himself believe that he didn't have to eat alone.

 **Puppy**  
"Aww, can we keep him?" Emil asked pleadingly, looking at Richter with puppy eyes while he held the adorable peallaidh in his arms.

Richter knew he'd regret it, but he couldn't say no to that face.

 **Sadist**  
With a sadistic grin on his face and eyes gleaming red, Ratatosk approached Richter with a whip in his hands, ready to do things that his conscience would never even dream of.

 **Cool**  
At the age of fifty, Richter was still the coolest redhead Emil had ever met, even with a few grey hairs sticking out.

 **Gel**  
Richter and Emil looked hesitantly at the gel that the slime left behind, wondering where exactly the monster got it from.

Neither of them wanted to eat it after that.

 **Warm**  
Emil put his head on Richter's shoulder, watching the flames of the campfire with a smile. The fire may warm his body, but being with Richter warmed his heart.

 **Home**  
There's no place like home, but Emil only felt home during their long journeys, because he would fall asleep and wake up in the arms of the person he loved.


End file.
